


земное притяжение

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: «Через несколько месяцев, когда твоя миссия закончится – что ты съешь в первую очередь?»Любовь на высоте в 408 километров.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	земное притяжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forces of gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671181) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



— Spasibo, — пробормотал Осаму, пока Лихачëва помогала ему выбраться из верхней стеклопластиковой части его костюма; русский неловко соскользнул с языка.

— Не за что, — ответила она на английском, затем добавила: — Dō itashimashite, — на столь же неловком в еë исполнении японском. — Приятного вечера.

«Вечер».

За последние три месяца сей термин окончательно утратил своë значение в глазах Осаму. Что такое вечер, если за последние двадцать четыре часа они обогнули Землю вдоль орбиты шестнадцать раз? Их жизни состояли из практически бесконечных закатов и рассветов.

Хотя конкретно на это Осаму жаловаться просто не мог.

Ничто не могло сравниться с закатом, подсвечивающим обширный контур планеты кобальтово-малиновым. Затем — спустя каких-то сорок пять минут — полярные сияния, мерцавшие посреди полной тьмы, сменялись золотистой звëздной пылью и голубовато-белым свечением.

Осаму аккуратно расстегнул охлаждающий костюм и стянул его через ноги. На нëм остался только тëмно-синий комбинезон.

— Спасибо, Са-а-ашенька! — поддразнил он, наполнив ядом каждый слог «ласкательного» от еë имени.

Лихачëва замахнулась на него локтем и чуть не ударила: он успел отплыть подальше; движения плавные из-за микрогравитации на станции.

— Хватит меня доставать, иди лучше к своему бойфрендику. Он в куполе.

— Он не мой… — начал было Осаму, но тут же осëкся, заметив коварный блеск в глазах космонавтки. Приманка. Ловушка. Попался.

— Да-да, конечно! — ухмыльнулась Лихачëва. Распустила свои тëмные с проседью косы, и волосы плавно заколыхались в воздухе, словно у галактической русалки. — Но как вижу, ты сразу понял, о ком я, — и подмигнула.

— Замолчи. Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он и вышел в узкий коридор, спасаясь от последующих остроумных нападок своей партнëрши по выходу в открытый космос.

Догадаться, о ком говорила Лихачëва, и так было не особо сложно. На станции находилось всего четыре человека, включая Осаму.

Лихачëва была командиром миссии — ветеран, проведшая в открытом космосе более сорока часов. Им с Осаму было поручено устанавливать детали снаружи станции. Подготовка к прибытию нового модуля — того, где со временем будут жить и работать их последователи.

Рассел — один из двух американцев на борту — был биохимиком, которого почти невозможно было поймать. Большую часть времени он пропадал в лаборатории Кибо¹, долгими часами занимаясь своими опытами. Обычно Осаму видел его в камбузе: тот выдавливал огромное количество соуса Сирача на облученную говядину. Потом снова исчезал: возвращался к работе.

Осаму проскользнул мимо туалетной кабинки и ванных принадлежностей, прикрепленных к стене магнитными полосами. Пройдя дальше к тесному куполу, он обнаружил последнего из станционной команды.

Ринтаро Суна. Учëный-компьютерщик и инженер робототехники из Южной Калифорнии, примерно одного возраста с Осаму. Для него это был первый космический полëт: НАСА привлекли его, чтобы глобально обновить робототехнику станции.

Даже спустя три месяца на станции Суна до сих больше всего времени проводил в куполе, подолгу наблюдая за открытым космосом сквозь иллюминаторы. В узких глазах отражался закат за закатом. Длинные пальцы парили над кнопкой спуска затвора фотоаппарата. Ногами цеплялся за решëтку, удерживаясь настолько близко к полу, насколько позволяла микрогравитация.

— Свободное местечко найдëтся? — Осаму просунул голову над куполом; руками держался за край, в то время как ноги свободно плыли по воздуху.

Суна сидел сжавшись в комочек, насколько это вообще возможно с его ростом в сто девяносто с половиной сантиметров. Голову положил на две замшевые подушки. К Осаму не повернулся; глаза остались прикованными к иллюминатору под ним.

— Да.

Осаму столкнул себя вниз в оконный модуль. Поймал взглядом то, на что смотрел Суна. Конечно же, вид на Землю внизу был великолепным. Каменистая пустыня горела пронзительно яркими красными, оранжевыми и жëлтыми цветами. Но глаза Суны были прикованы не к родной планете, а к космическому кораблю, что пристыковался к станции.

Тот же корабль «Союз», который вскоре заберëт Лихачëву с собой обратно на Землю. Как раз вовремя, чтобы та застала рождение внучки.

Осаму разместился в куполе прямо напротив Суны, и в тесном пространстве их колени не могли не прижиматься друг к другу.

— Рин.

Только теперь коллега наконец посмотрел на него. Его лицо казалось равнодушным, не выдавало ни единой эмоции.

— Что?

Но Осаму и так понимал.

Он. Лихачëва. Рассел. Все они понимали, что чувствовал Суна. Болезненная тоска по дому. Страстное желание оказаться на великолепной планете, что была под ними, а не в своëм космическом аквариуме. Входит в стандартный набор впечатлений от первого полëта в космос.

— Через несколько месяцев, когда твоя миссия закончится — что ты съешь в первую очередь? — спросил Осаму.

В глазах Суны блеснул оживлëнный огонëк.

— Не знаю, продаются ли они у вас в Японии, но… Otter Pop. Anita Fruit Punch.

— Я понял только отдельно взятые слова.

Смех. Морщинки в уголках глаз.

— Жидкое мороженое в пластиковой тубе. По большей части, это просто замороженная вода с ароматизаторами, но… — Суна пересел так, чтобы голова лежала только на одной подушке. Немое приглашение. — Это родная еда. Напоминает о доме.

Осаму последовал его примеру и занял вторую подушку. Его лицо оказалось в паре сантиметров от лица Суны.

— Однажды во время моего последнего полëта НАСА прислали нам мороженое. — На станции не было холодильника, поэтому все замороженные продукты нужно было есть сразу. Хотя Осаму не возражал: ему редко удавалось найти хорошее применение своему ненасытному аппетиту. — Наверное, мы можем заказать ещë Оттер… мороженого.

— Нет, всë нормально. — Суна положил ладонь на стекло рядом с их лицами. Искушение. Ещë одно немое приглашение? Нет, наверное. — Я хочу насладиться им сполна. На прогулке по Венецианской набережной в жаркий летний день. Морской солоноватый бриз треплет волосы, солнце согревает кожу, — голос звучал мягко и мелодично, убаюкивая Осаму его собственной тоской по дому.

— Звучит прекрасно.

— Тебе стоит поехать со мной, — заметил Суна, возвращая взгляд к кораблю. — Я тебя угощу.

Они должны были вернуться на Землю в начале декабря. Три с половиной часа пути от космической станции до снежных степей Казахстана. Перелëт в двадцать четыре часа — из Астаны в Москву, из Москвы в Токио. Потом Суна его покинет: ещë десять часов полëта через Тихий океан.

Он мог бы поехать с ним.

Он хотел.

 _Господи_ , как же он этого хотел.

— Посмотрим. — Осаму устроился поудобнее; положил свою ладонь рядом с его. Не касаясь, но достаточно близко. — Никогда не бывал в Калифорнии. Было бы классно.

— Что насчëт тебя? — спросил Суна. — Что жаждешь съесть ты?

— Свежую рыбу. Суши. — Он увидел, как Суна закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и сложил губы в тихое «о-о-о». Представил себе тунец, выловленный прямиком из океана, разделанный сразу на причале. Ярко-красная мякоть. Хрустящий огурец, рис с уксусом, маринованный имбирь и свежемолотый васаби.

— В Калифорнии есть суши, — усмехнулся Суна. — Вкусные суши.

— У вас — и вкусные суши? — Осаму указал на нашивку с японским флагом на плече. — Может, это тебе стоит поехать со мной?

— Вот как? — Суна прищурился. — Может и поеду.

Осаму коснулся своим мизинцем его, когда вновь положил ладонь на стекло. Взгляд Суны медленно переместился на их руки, и с губ сорвался тихий вздох.

Всегда так близко.

Всегда слишком далеко.

Он точно знал, что это за танец. Какой-то мудрëный вальс двух взрослых со взаимным романтическим притяжением. Линди-хоп двух профессионалов на миссии, когда нет времени на любовь. Меренге двух коллег, вероятно, всë равно постепенно друг в друга влюблявшихся.

Но им нельзя. Они не могут. Пока что нет.

— Слушай, Саму. — Осаму ощутил мягкое прикосновение: Суна переплëл свой мизинец с его. Мельчайшее из дозволенного. — Когда ты смотришь вниз — что ты видишь?

Яркое пламя пустыни превратилось в густую зелень, пронизанную паутиной водных путей. Если браться угадывать, не сверяясь со спутниковой навигационной системой, встроенной в компьютер позади него, Осаму бы предположил, что они где-то над Центральной Африкой.

— Полагаю, ответ «Земля» тебя не устроит.

— Нет конечно. — Суна крепче сжал их пальцы. — Копни глубже.

— Хм-м. Похоже на пирожное. Как будто великий космический пекарь облил его разноцветной глазурью.

Суна звонко рассмеялся.

— Только о еде и думаешь.

— Ринтаро Суна, — строго проговорил Осаму, сморщив нос. — Я один из астронавтов ДЖАКСА² на своей третьей миссии, провëл в открытом космосе более двадцати пяти часов.

— Что значит… я прав. — Хищный оскал.

— Пожалуй, да, — усмехнулся Осаму.

Между ними воцарилось молчание; оба развернулись лицами к главному иллюминатору купола. Земля внизу погрузилась во тьму; солнце опустилось над саванной. Краем глаза Осаму заметил кучку ярких огней. Претория и Йоханнесбург.

— Чувствую себя эгоистом, — произнëс наконец Суна.

Осаму не ответил. Вместо этого расцепил их мизинцы. Пробежался пальцами по костяшкам пальцев Суны, затем сжал их, задев мозолистую ладонь. Бледно-розовая звëздная пыль коснулась щëк Суны.

Осаму тоже был эгоистом.

— Мне до одури повезло оказаться здесь. Мечтал об этом с детства, а теперь, когда и правда здесь… всë, чего я хочу — вернуться домой. — Он горько рассмеялся. Земная поверхность под ними полностью почернела: посреди Индийского океана не было никаких ярких городов. — Не в Калифорнию. Куда угодно. На планету.

Осаму вспомнил, как во время своего первого полëта всë свободное время — совсем как Суна — проводил возле этого самого иллюминатора. Жаждал увидеть все красивые места, над которыми они проплывали, вживую. Полюбоваться желто-красными ущельями Восточно-Африканской Рифтовой долины — такими же, какими их впервые увидели далëкие предки миллионы лет назад. Уцепиться за трос корабля, который проплывал бы над чëрным бархатом вод в том месте, где Риу-Негру впадает в Амазонку. Смотреть, как солнце ласкает волны Тихого океана — и неважно, рассвет ли это в Японии или же закат в Калифорнии — и держаться за руки с человеком, который сидел сейчас перед ним.

— Расстояние смягчает сердце, — нежно произнëс Осаму. — Понимаю.

Суна перевернул ладонь, которую держал Осаму, переплетая их пальцы вместе. Но не больше. Предопределëнная грань их отношений. Грань, которую никогда не озвучивали, но осознавали оба.

Большее подождëт.

— По крайней мере, осталось каких-то несколько месяцев, — улыбнулся Осаму, проводя большим пальцем по коже Суны. — Потом я угощу тебя суши в Кобе.

Суна пошевелился, и теперь их лбы соприкоснулись.

— А потом мороженое в Калифорнии?

— Потом мороженое в Калифорнии, — эхом отозвался Осаму.

— Идëт.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - лаборатория Кибо, где работает невидимый рассел - японский экспериментальный модуль (составная часть косм.станции), кстати, самый большой МКС. в нëм располагается научно-исследовательская лаборатория. «кибо» (冀望) переводится как "надежда" ✨
> 
> ² - ДЖАКСА, где работает осаму - японское агентство аэрокосмических исследований (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency). активно изучают астероиды и планируют миссии на луну ✨
> 
> твиттер: [@andraste_](https://twitter.com/andraste_).


End file.
